Laughing is Only Pure
by Ashlynn Lilacflower
Summary: Suicune and Raikou help purify a lake. As they are doing so, feelings and emotions are discovered. SparkWindshipping!


**Hi! Just a short little fic. R&R!**

* * *

"Come on, Raikou! We have to get there and away _before_ the humans. We'll never get there in time if you go so slowly!" I yelled at the sun-colored tiger, who was about twenty feet behind me.

"Keep those tails calm then, Suicune! One is gonna whip me in a minute here," he bellowed after me, finally brave enough to speed past the flurry of my twin tails.

I looked behind me, my mask of crystal gleaming brilliantly in the green forest light. He wasn't there, where he had been just ten seconds ago. Where had he gone? I turned my head back forward and----

_Whump!_ Ran right into the legendary of the sky.

"_RAIKOU!_" My howl was so loud; Whismers came out of their underground dens and started crying. He laughed softly. I hate it when he does that. It makes my heart flutter.

"Let's go, Sui. It _is_ only about five more feet; I think we can walk the rest of the way. Now, what was I supposed to do again?"

"_You_ are supposed to keep Celebi calm, if she comes, while _I_ purify the lake. Got it?" He nodded solemnly. "Good."

He muttered under his breath. I caught the words "crazy wolf," "stupid pollution," and "relationship." I smiled. Even though the words meant almost nothing to me, I could guess.

* * *

I trotted toward the oil-filled lake, knowing we were too late to clean it in secrecy. I heard shouts and screams from the middle of the lake. I growled as I kept watch, keeping my eyes open for Celebi, who would go nuts if she saw her home like this.

Suicune loped across the lake, her graceful feet coming to a stop near the edge of the boat. She grabbed a human by the back of his shirt and flung him at me. I, not knowing this was part of the plan--well, Plan A got canceled because the humans came before us, and Plan B wasn't discussed much—nearly dropped him. He screamed as he flew over the water towards me. I caught him as Suicune had, by the back of his shirt. I threw him into a clump of ferns about four feet away.

We repeated this process until all of the humans were out of the little red and orange boat. The boat itself was a problem. Suicune is the only legendary who can walk on water, but she isn't strong enough to lift something that weighs a little more than a Snorlax, _and_ is filled with water. We would have to wait for Celebi, or Suicune would have to purify the lake over and over until all the oil had spilled out of the boat. Purifying took all the energy out of her, and that meant I would have to carry her back to the North Pole. As much as I would like to carry her, I was _not_ going to walk all the way to the _North _Pole.

She lowered her mask of crystal to touch the water. "Suicune, stop!" We both turned to look at the Pokemon that the grandmotherly voice had come from: Celebi.

I chuckled nervously. Suicune glared at me, her head still inches from the water. Her ruby eyes flashed as she raised her head to growl in the direction of Celebi. "What do you want?" I was shocked by her ungrateful and arrogant tone. She was usually laid back. Had she been trying to show off before Celebi came? As the thought raced through my mind, I shoved it away. Why would she show off for _me_?

"What do you suppose I came for?" Celebi said sarcastically. "To watch you use up your energy and drown? No. I came to move that stupid human boat. Now look out, I may be a few thousand years old, but I don't have to do this very often."

Celebi closed her eyes and a cloud of blue light surrounded the boat. It wavered and twitched, as if it were trying to get away from Celebi's psychic grasp. It slowly disintegrated, leaving behind nothing but an oily, polluted lake. "There," Celebi said, sounding excited. "Go ahead, Suicune."

* * *

I lowered my crystal crown to the lake water. As soon as it touched it, a circle of pristine, clear liquid surrounded my submerged horn, slowly growing wider. The liquid sparkled and shone brightly as it worked its way across the lake's surface, cleansing the water of petroleum and debris. I walked across the surface of the lake, watching a school of Goldeen, Seaking, Finneon, and Lumineon dance in the depths.

At the water's edge, I was met by a smiling Raikou, whose violet eyes were pools of emotion. He laughed faintly. Dang, I loved – hated? No.--that laugh.

* * *

**There you go. This is my first fic since I took them all down, so please R&R!**

**A.L.**


End file.
